HP new gérération 2: Le retour des mangemorts
by Jastania Sweet
Summary: SUITE DE HPNEWGENERATION.(En PAUSE) Jastania Zabini vient de terminer sa 5ème et passe en 6ème. Elle était un peu paranoïque mais grace à ses amies et d'une psy, elle va mieux. Jastania va faire des découvertes sur sa famille, un prisonnier va s'évader d'Azkaban, Harry Potter va être professeur à Poudlard, les mangemorts vont se manifetser. Elle aura droit à une année bien charger.
1. Chapter 1: Retrouvaille et invitation

**_HP new gérération 2: Le retour des mangemorts_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille et invitation_**

_Chère nouveau journal,_

_Je me présente: Je suis Jastania Zabini. Je viens de terminer ma 5 ème année tout comme mon premier journal. Je vais te résumer se qu'il s'est passé durant cette année. J' ai eu un gros problème suite à une prophétie que mon professeur de divination à fait devant moi. J'en ai parlé seulement à mes deux meilleures amies Noéline et Caroline. Caroline et moi sommes devenues un peu paranoïaques. Noéline est rentrée dans l'équipe de quiddicht comme poursuiveuse. J'ai faillit me faire viré tellement que je stressais au moindre bruit mais Noéline m'aider ainsi qu'une psycomage. Mes parents étaient inquiet de me voir si bizarre qu'ils ont demandé à McGonagal d'engager un psy. Donc j'allais voir Lenna tous les lundis, mecredis et vendredis. C'est elle qui m'a proposé d'écrire un journal intime.__Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Normalement, je ne devrais plus y aller l'année prochaine. _

_Ah oui, je suis aussi la préféte de serpentard avec Maxime Balwe. Je sors toujours avec James même si je suis distante avec lui. Par contre, Max a plaqué Caroline au mois de Mai. Je sais enfin me transformer en renard tout comme mes amies savent se transformer en leur animaux. James est aussi un animagus._

_Mon frère est rentré à Poudlard et il est chez les Gryffondor. Il s'est fait rejeter par les autres au début puis je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce. Il s'est trouvé deux meilleurs amis: Mattéo Goniste et Lily Potter. Ma soeur est aussi venu à Poudlard et elle est rentré directement en quatrième et elle m' a rejoint chez les verts et argents. Elle est aussi poursuiveuse dans l'équipe; Elle est assez proche de Randy Killers, un serpentard de son année. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel élève, Laurine dirait qu'il est le plus beau en plus d'être le plus intelligent mais pour l'instant c'est son ami voir son meilleur ami._

_Ça fait 2 semaines l'école est fini. Je dois retrouver James dans ... OMG dans dix minutes. Bon je dois te laisser cher journal._

Je referme mon nouveau carnet et me lève de mon lit. Je me regarde dans mon miroir. Je dois changer de vêtement et faire mes cheveux. Je vais dans mon dressing et je mets un short en jeans, un t-shirt bleu électrique et des ballerines noires. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je prends ma brosse et commence à brosser mes cheveux que j'attache en queue de cheval. Je sors de la salle et je prends un sac noir quand ma mère me crie que James est arrivé. Je cours et descends les marches en quatrième vitesse. J'arrive en bas quand ma mère lui propose une tasse de thé.

- Mais non maman, on y va. Pas vrai James ?

- Oui elle a raison.

- Comme toujours. Bon à tantôt maman

- Rentre pas trop tard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. Pouvons nous utiliser votre chemin pour y aller?

- Bien sur.

Nous prenons tous les deux une poignet de poudre de cheminette. James rentre le premier. Il jette la poudre et dit :

- Chemin de traverse.

Il disparaît sous une lumière verte. Je rentre à mon tour dans le trou. Je lâche la poudre et dis à mon tour :

- Chemin de traverse.

Je vois ma mère me faire un grand sourire avant que je disparais moi aussi. J'arrive juste à côté de James qui attrape ma main, me tire vers lui et l'embrasse. Puis nous avançons main dans la main à travers le chemin. Nous rentrons dans un magasin de Quiddicht où je l'achète des nouveau gant et James choisi de prendre un nécessaire de balai. Après nous passons à Fleury&Boot, où je parcourus les nouveaux ouvrages. Nous achetons une glace ''Mysteri'' chez Florian Fortarôme. C'est mon parfum préfère. À chaque bougé, il y a un goût diffèrent mais des bons goûts. La glace est blanche avec quelques taches de multiples couleurs. Nous mangeons tranquillement puis James essaye de me demandais quelques choses:

- Je voulais savoir si cette année, tu voudrais bien ...

James chercha ses mots. Pendant ce temps, une fille et un garçon s'arrêtèrent devant nous. Le garçon et la fille se ressemblait beaucoup, les même yeux vert et les même cheveux châtains ondulé. Surement des jumeaux. J'avais l'impression de les connaitre. La fille me regarda attentivement de la tête au pied. Elle s'exclame:

- Jastania, Jastania Zabini. Ça fait longtemps tu m'as manqué.

Je me lève à mon tour et répondis-je:

-Élise et Nathan Marsons. Oh mon dieu, vous êtes revenu quand ?

On se sautais dans les bras. C'est mes meilleurs d'enfance et mes anciens voisins. On a fait les quartes cents coups à nous trois, nos parents nous surnommés les diables aux doigt d'argent. Car pour eux c'était claire qu'on aille à Serpentard mais leur père a été muter aux États Unis deux ans avant notre rentrer à Poudlard donc ils ont été à l'école de sorcellerie Salem qui est une école mixte depuis 1852*. On s'écrivait 1 fois par mois jusqu'à notre troisième où on s'est un peu perdu de vue.

- On est revenu la semaine passé. m'apprit Nath'. On habite à 15min de notre ancien manoir. On revient habiter en Angleterre c'est pas que pour les vacances. On va aller à Poudlard

- Oh c'est super. Les diables, le retour.

- Hum hum...

- Je vous présente mon copain James Potter.

- Tu sors avec lui ? Je pensais que tu détestais ses prétentieux de Gryffondors.

- Oui je les détestais mais plus maintenant. C'était un gros malentendu et c'est réglé. Mais on doit se raconter plein de choses.

Nous allons au chaudron baveur pour discuter. On parla toute l'après midi. Comme il se faisait tard leur mère est arrivé et nous a proposé de me ramener chez moi avec James. Quand nous arrivons devant ma propriété, il faisait nuit noir. Nous sortons de la voiture et rentrons dans le jardin. James me demande:

- En faite je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière au bal du ministère cette année ?

- Mais oui bien sur. je monte sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse mon chéri.

Nous avançons jusqu'à la porte. Je tourne délicatement la poignet. Nous avançons à pas de loup jusqu'au salon où le feu était encore allumer. Je l'embrasse puis il rentre dans la cheminé et retourne chez luie. D'un coup, la lumière s'allume et je vois mon père et ma mère sur le canapé. Ils me regardent sévèrement avant que mon père parle:

-Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard jeune fille ?

- J'ai une très bonne raison. assurais-je

- Laquelle ? demanda ma mère

- Au chemin de traverse, j'ai revu les jumeaux Marson et nous avons parlé toutes l'après midi. Madame Marson nous a proposé de nous ramener ici.

- Ça va pour cette fois mais fait attention à l'heure la prochaine fois. Allez monte dormir.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Il fait un peu le récapitulatif de la cinquième. Est ce que vous aimer la parti journal intime ? Le prochain chapitre sera le bal.

* année prix par hasard


	2. Le bal, une évasion et un secret

Voici le chapitre 2 ... dites moi si vous aimez

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le bal, une évasion et un secret découvert**_

_Cher journal,_

_Ça__ fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit comme je passais la plupart du temps chez les Marson. Aux Etats Unis, Nathan a appris à jouer de la guitare. J'ai même pu l'écouté en faire. _

_J'ai aussi vu Noéline , Caroline et d'autre amie. Noéline m'a dit qu'elle allait aussi au bal du ministère avec Axel Weasley.( je précise Weasley car mon frère s'appelle aussi Axel mais tu le sait déjà journal) _

_Aujourd'hui c'est le bal du ministère et j'y vais avec mon copain. L'année passé, il m'avait aussi invité mais j'ai dit que j'étais malade. J'allais pas lui dire pour la prophétie, c'est pas que je lui fais pas confiance, je veux pas l'effrayer lui aussi.__Ma sœur va aussi au bal avec Randy. Il l'a invité la semaine passé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle porterai sa robe mauve. Elle m'a conseillait de mettre la bleu foncé mais je voudrais plutôt mettre la blanche avec des fleurs noirs. Mon petit frère ira chez notre cousine Noémie qui le baby-sitera. Car nos parents et les siens sont aussi invités au bal du ministère. Mon père et mon parrain sont rentrés dans l'ordre du phénix à la fin de leur 6 ème année. Mon parrain devait tuer Albus Dumbledor mais il a changé d'avis. Maintenant ils sont aurores et sont bien sur invités chaque année au bal._

_Le ministère organise deux bals, le premier le jour de la mort de Voldemort et l'autre pendant le 25 août comme c'est le jour où Harry Potter a capturé le (soi-disant) dernier mangemort._

_Je dois te laisser ma sœur a faire mes cheveux. Je te raconterais plus tard se qu'il s'est passé._

Je referme mon carnet et m'assis correctement devant le miroir. Ma petite sœur me brosse les cheveux puis me fait une trace de chaque côté de ma tête puis les attachent ensemble au milieu. Je la regarde faire à travers la glace, j'attends le moment où elle va critiquer ma robe, parce que je sais qu'elle va le faire. Et voilà, comme je l'avais prédis elle dit:

- **Tu ne vas pas porter cette robe, tout de même**.

- **Mais si, et pourquoi je pourrais pas la mettre ?** lui demandais-je

- **Blanche avec un peu de noir. Le bien avec un soupçon de noir. Tu sais très bien que des gens pensent encore que nous sommes des mangemorts. Et en plus elle est forte courte pour une robe de bal. **m'explique-t-elle

- **Mais les hommes sont bien en costumes noirs avec une chemise blanche pourquoi je peux pas garder ma robe. **me défendis-je.

- **Mani, s'il te plait.** insiste Laurine. Elle me surnomme Mani car quand nous étions plus petites je l'as manipulé beaucoup et comme elle arrivé pas à prononcé manipulatrice donc Mani. J'ai beau lui dire de m'appeler Tania ou sœurette, rien a faire elle ne veut pas.

Je cède et prend la robe bleu foncé qu'elle avait déjà sorti et posé sur mon lit. La robe est si longue quelle cache mes chaussures. C'est une robe assez simple mais chique. Je la mets puis regarde ma petite sœur qui avait pris place sur la chaise. Elle avait rassembler ses cheveux blond en une natte qui se pose sur son épaule droite. Elle portait une longue robe mauve qui traîne un peu à l'arrière. Elle trient par deux fines bretelles. Elle s'est légèrement maquille, ça lui donné de magnifiques yeux. Elle me sourit puis se lève de la chaise et se dirige vers la porte puis me regarde.

- **Alors tu viens ? **me demande-t-elle

Ma soeur avait bien changé et je l'avais remarqué que cette année. Elle est devenu si mature mais aussi une maître chanteuse mais elle reste ma petite sœur adorée.

Je me la rejoins puis nous descendons en bas.

* * *

-** ... Merci de votre attention. **termine Harry Potter

Une vague applaudissement envahit la gigantesque salle. Harry Potter viens de terminer son discourt et descend de la scène. Une douce musique commença et Mr le premier ministre ouvrit le bal avec sa femme. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et Ginny Potter les rejoignent. Plusieurs couples dansent à leurs tours, je vois au loin Noéline et Axel valsant doucement. Tout prés d'eux, Laurine dansant la tête sur l'épaule de Randy avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont finir ensembles c'est deux là.

Moi je danse sans surprise avec mon copain. Quand tout à coup un patronus passe entre nous et s'arrête au milieu de la salle. Il s'adresse à Kingsley:

- Mr le premier ministre, Lucius Malefoy viens de s'échapper d'Azkaban...

Personne n'entendit la suite car un boucamp infernale débuta. Plein de gens commence à courir par tout. Je sens une main me tirais, c'est ma mère.

- **Trouve ta sœur et rentre à la maison. Tout suite**.**  
**

Je pars à la recherche de ma sœur. Quand je la trouve, je la tire vers les cheminée. Nous rentrons dedans.

* * *

Je suis assis sur le pas de la porte en pyjama avec un chocolat chaud à la main. Nous sommes rentrée depuis 1 heure. Nos parents ne sont toujours pas la et j'ai envoyée ma sœur se couché. Il fait assez froid dehors avec un léger vent frais. L'herbe est déjà humide. Il n'y a aucun bruit appart ceux des criquets. Quand j'entends comme un murmure à mon oreille:

- **Zabiniiiiii... Rejoiiins- nouuuuus ...****  
**

**''Clack''**Je sursaute et laisse échapper un petit cri en entend une porte claquer. Des pas qui se rapprochent. La porte s'ouvre et c'est encore ma mère.

- **Tu devrais être au lit.**

- **Je sais mais j'étais pas fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas Laurine dort normalement. Pourquoi vous avez du rester ?**

**- Pour aider pour les recherches.**

**- Vous l'avez trouver ?**

**- Non. Monte ma puce. Fais de beaux rêves.**

Je me lève, lui fais un bisou et rentre.

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par un hibou qui toque à la fenêtre. J'ai beau mettre un cousin sur ma tête, j'entends toujours le bruit. Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Un petit rapace se précipite sur le bureau. Je reconnais la gazette du sorcier, je l'enlève de sa patte et lui donne du miam-hibou. Puis sors par la vitre, et je commence à lire les gros titre:

**_Lucius Malefoy évadé ? Aidez par sa famille ?_**

_Hier soir, Lucius Malefoy a réussi à s'évader de la prison d'Azkaban. Tout le monde se demande comment il a pu réussir à passer sous le nez des détraques et des gardiens. Plusieurs personnes ont directement pointé Narcissa(Black) Malefoy, la femme du prisonnier qui était une espionne depuis la mort de Albus Dumbledor. Des fouilles ont été effectuer dans le manoir et elles n'ont pas été concluante. Des sorciers de Dover disent l'avoir vu passé. Donc le chef des aurores et ses deux meilleurs éléments, Blaise Zabini(gendre du prisonnier) et Drago Malefoy( fils du prisonnier) sont sur l'affaire. Des sources disent que si l'évadé n'est pas retrouver avant la rentré, il y aura de nouveau des détraqueurs à Poudlard.  
_

_Votre journaliste préféré, Cho Chang_

Je repose le journal sur la table puis sort de ma chambre et descends au rez de chaussée. Des voix s'élèves du salon, je me rapproche pour écouter la conversation:

-** Alors qu'est que vous pouvez nous apprendre sur le séjour de mon père à Azkaban ? **demande la voix de ma mère

- **Il mangeait plus beaucoup, il parlait dans ses rêves depuis deux mois. **lui répondis une voix assez grave**  
**

- **Que disait-il ? **interroge ma mère

- **Des fois,il disait Drago le traitre. D'autre fois, il parlais de jumeaux, de faux jumeaux qui devait détourner du bien ou les tuer. Il a même dit deux prénoms.**

-** Lesquels ? **

-** Bizarrement le prénom de votre fille qui est assez rare ainsi que ****Jonathan**. Vous en connaissez un ? Il a aussi parler des Etats Unis.

-** Non, désolé. **répondis trop vite à mon goût ma maman. **Vous n'allez pas en parler à la gazette des sorciers, n'est ce pas ?**

**-** **Je comptais juste prévenir les aurores, ne vous inquiétais pas Mme Zabini. J'espère vous avoir assez aidé, je vous dis à la prochaine.**

Je pars en vitesse dans la salle à mangé et j'attends me petit déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère vient me faire un bisou sur le haut de la tête puis s'assoit près de moi. Malgré son grand sourire, je vois de l'inquiétude dans le regarde. Je sais quel à menti à ce monsieur mais pourquoi. J'essaie de ne pas poser de question là dessus mais trop tard:

- **Tu parlais avec qui ?**

- **Comment tu ... Un gardien d'Azkaban**

**- C'est qui ****Jonathan**?

**- Tu as écouté la conversation ! Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était mal élever.**

**- Je sais maman et je suis désolé mais la conversation avait l'air intéressante. Alors c'est qui ce ****Jonathan**?

**- Si tu as écouté la conversation tu serais que j'en connais pas.**

**- Je sais que tu mens, maman.**

**- Oui j'en connais un.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit au monsieur ?**

**- Car c'est pas important.**

**- Vu comme tu es inquiète je dire que c'est super important. Dis le moi maman, je peux surement t'aider.**

**- Depuis quand tu es si mature ma chérie ?**

**- Depuis la psy. Alors, explique moi tout.**

**- Tu nous pardonnerai pas ma puce. Mais bon je me lance. Tu as un frère.**

**- Oui ça je sais.**

**- Non je parle pas d'Axel mais de Jonathan. C'est ton frère jumeau. Quand vous êtes né, il y avais une prophétie qui planait sur vous. C'est un truc du style : Les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres vont sortir de l'ombre, garde aux enfants des traitres qui sont aller vers le bien. **

**- Je la connais cette prophétie. Mais pourquoi il est pas là. Il est mort ?**

**- Non est au Etats Unie. Quelque heure après votre naissance, il a faillit être kidnapper donc on la envoyer chez des amis à nous qui ne savez pas avoir d'enfants.**

**- Ah d'accord , je pense que je vais y aller.**

Je pars en courant chez les Marson. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je toque à leur porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'ouvre la porte. Je tombe nez à nez avec Nathan encore en pyjama et pas bien réveiller. C'est pas vraiment un pyjama juste un bas sinon il est torse nu avec un peignoir sur les épaules. On peut dire qu'il est sacrément musclé comme c'est un batteur.

Je le saute dans les bras et commence à pleurer. Il me berce doucement dans ses bras en murmurant des " **C'est tout, Mani**" Ma sœur n'était pas la seule à m'appeler comme ça, Elise et Nathan le font aussi.

Il m'emène dans le salon et m'aide à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il me tend la boite de mouchoir et je sèche mes larmes. Après il me demande la cause de mes larmes. Je lui raconte la conversation de ma mère et du gardien puis ma discutions avec elle.

- **Donc ton frère est à Salem et il était dans mon année. Il y avait trois Jonathan: un roux, un blond et un chatain.**

- **Ce n'est surement pas le roux. C'est quoi le nom famille des deux autres ?**

- ** Bryant c'est le blond et le chatain c'est Farm... **commença-t-il

- **Farmer. Je connais ce nom. Mes parents recevait des lettres de cette famille, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. **le coupais. **Est-ce qu'il me ressemble ? il est gentil ? ****  
**

**- En te regardant de plus près vous avez le même nez. Il est assez gentil , très ambitieux, aussi bavard que toi mais moins rancunier. On était tous les deux amis. Mais il est fort proche d'Elise, elle disait quelle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours.**

**- Je vais lui écrire une lettre. Tu me passes son adresse s'il te plait.**

L'horloge sonne midi. Je décide de rentrée chez moi. Nathan m'écrit l'adresse sur un bout de papier puis me le tend. Je lui fait la bise puis part.

J'ouvre la porte puis a mère me saute dessus et me sert contre elle. Quand elle me lâche enfin, je vois ses yeux rouges et ses ongles sont rongés. Elle me tire dans la salle à manger, où se trouvent déjà mon père, Laurine et Axel. Je m'assis à place puis regarde ma mère prendre place à côté de mon père. Mon père prend la parole:

- **J'ai eu une promotion, je suis pour cette année chef des aurores.**

**- Comment ça pour cette année.** demande ma soeur.

- **Ne le répétez pas mais Harry et Drago vont être professeur cette année à cause de l'évasion.**

**- Mais parlons plutôt de Jonathan. **répliquais-je

- **Nous avons déjà mis Axel et Laurine pour ton jumeau pendant que tu étais partie. Nous avons décide de demander au Farmer de revenir en Angleterre et ils sont acceptés. Jonathan va venir à Poudlard mais ne lui dite pas qu'il est votre frère. Vous pouvez devenir amis avec lui mais c'est à nous de lui dire.**


	3. Trois nouveaux élèves pour Poudlard

_**Chapitre 3: Trois nouveaux élèves pour Poudlard**_

_Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. La directrice m'a demandé d'accueillir Jonathan, Elise et Nathan et de les présenter aux préfets des autres maisons._

_Nous aurons deux nouveaux professeurs; Harry Potter nous enseignera les défenses contre les forces du mal et mon parrain les potions. Ils donnerons cours au 5,6 et 7 ème année._

_Pour mes B.U.S.E, j'ai eu trois Optimal en métamorphose, en enchantements et en botanique, 4 Effort exceptionnel en potion,__en défense contre les forces du mal, en soin aux créatures et en astronomie et 3 piètre en divination, en histoire de la magie et étude de runes. J'ai optenu 7 B.U.S.E sur 10 étapes._

_Ma soeur et Randy ont été nommer préfets de Serpentard. Noéline est la nouvelle capitaine des serpents et James celui des lions. James m'a dit que son petit frère est préfet de Gryffondor_

_Bon j'écrirai plus tard car je dois aller prendre le Poudlard Express._

Je ferme mon journal et le glisse dans mon sac

* * *

J'attends devant la locomotive, l'endroit où McGonnagal a donné rendez-vous aux trois nouveaux élèves. Je vois Elise et Nathan arriver. Ils viennent me rejoindre et me fait un câlin. Un garçon avance vers nous. Oh mon dieu, c'est Jonathan. Il est comme Nathan m'avais raconter. Il s'approche de nous fais un câlin à Elise et Nathan puis se tourne vers moi et me tends la main en disant:

- **Je suis Jonathan Farmer, je viens de Salem.**

- **Je sais, je suis Jastania Zabini. La préfète de Serpentard.** dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je sais pas si je dois être contente de le rencontrer où triste que je sois une inconnue pour lui. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller.

- **Venez suivez moi je dois vous présenter les préfets des autres maisons.**

Nous montons dans le train et allons au compartiments de préfets. Le compartiment est aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Il y a préfets en 5ème, 4 en 6 ème et 2 en 7ème(les deux préfets en chefs). Pour les préfets de 6ème, la directrice choisit le meilleur préfet de chaque maison

Les deux préfets en chefs sont Mélanie Holt de Serdaigle et Christopher Settpob de Poufsouffle. Je m'assis à côté de ma sœur tandis que Mélanie présente tous les prefets:

-** Pour Serdaigle, il y a Baptiste et Carla comme préfet de 5 ème et Jéromina comme préfète de 6 ème. Chez les Serpentard, c'est Laurine et Randy qui sont en 5 ème et vous connaissez déjà Jastania.** présente Mélanie

- **Léa et Simon sont préfet de 5 ème et William préfet de 6ème pour les Poufsouffles. Pour Gryffondor, ce sont Albus et Estelle de 5ème et Clémentine de 6 ème.** continue de présenter Christopher. **Donc voilà vous pouvez partir à la recherche d'un compartiment. Jastania tu t'occuperas d'eux. Amène-les dans un compartiment pendant qu'on explique aux 5 ème année leurs rôles.**

Nous sortons tous les quatre du compartiment puis je les conduis à un compartiments que j'avais réservé pour eux à mon arrivé. Je les faits rentrée puis leur dis:

- **Qui est votre meilleure amie qui a réserver un compartiment pour vous ? Moi ! Bon, je dois assister à la réunion mais quand c'est fini, je repasse avant d'aller dans mon autre compartiment. Je vous montrerai des amis à moi si vous voulez.**

* * *

- **... Donc Jastania tu feras équipes avec Jéromina et Clémentine tu seras avec William. Donc c'est bon pour cette réunion. Vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas de conduire 1ère dans leur salle commun, les 5 èmes.**

Nous sortons et je vais dans le compartiment d"Elise, Nathan et Jonathan. Je toque puis rentre. Je trouve Elise main dans la main avec mon frère.

- **Vous sortez ensemble ?** ne m'empêchais pas de demander.

- **Oui depuis 1 ans**. m'apprit Elise

- **Mais tu m'avais pas parler de lui pendant nos conversations sur les garçons.** dis-je

- **Si souviens toi, j'avais même dit qu'il était aussi bavard que toi, Mani**.

- **Mani ?** me questionne Jonathan.

- **Quand on était petits, Jastania manipulais sa petite sœur pour qu'elle fasse des choses pour nous mais quand nous avons un peu grandit sa sœur s'est rendu conte que l'on se servait d'elle donc elle a appeler Jastania : Mani du mot manipulatrice qu'elle ne savait pas prononcer. Puis c'est rester.** explique Nathan à ma place.

- **C'est comment Poudlard ?** demande mon jumeau.

- **C'est très grand. La salle commun des serpentard est dans les sous-sols du château. Nous sommes même à côtè du lac noir, nous voyons même des créatures passé à côté de la vitre. Les autres maisons pensent qu'il fait froid dans notre salle commun mais pas du tout. Il y a des lampes vertes qui donnent une bonne ambiance. Nos fauteuils sont en cuire noirs. J'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'il avait des cranes et des choses dans ce genre dans la salle. Mais ils sont étés enlevé. Mais dans quelle maison vous voulez aller ?**

- **Serpentard ça a pas changer pour moi.** m'assure Nathan

- **Serpentard mais Serdaigle à l'air bien. **m'explique Elise

- **Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Je sais que ses deux maisons sont ennemis mais leur qualité sont assez proche**. raconte Jonathan

- **Ces deux maisons ne sont plus ennemis. Mon petit frère est à Gryffondor pourtant tout ma famille a été chez les verts et argents. Mes parents ne l'ont pas rejeter. Mon petit ami est aussi chez les rouges et ors. Être un Gryffondor c'est bien mais être un Serpentard c'est mieux.**

* * *

- .**.. Voilà pour les premières année mais nous avons aussi trois étudiants de Salem qui vient terminé leur étude. Ils rentrent en 6 ème année. Commençons par Farmer, Jonathan. **

Mon frère s'avança et s'assis sur le tabouret. McGonagal dépose le choixpeau sur lui. Le choixpeau réfléchit très longtemps avant crié " Serpentard" j'étais contente qu'il soit dans ma maison. Je pourrai plus facilement apprendre à le connaitre.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrit se chapitre et je galère aussi pour le cinq. Si quelqu'un veut m'aider il n'a qu'à me le dire en MP. Bonne lecture ...

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Premier cours avec Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy_**

Je venais de recevoir la gazette des sorciers où il parlait de mon grand-père, la gazette dit qu'il n'est plus très loin de Poudlard.

Mon petit frère est le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor tout comme mon jumeau est poursuiveur chez nous. Nathan est le nouveau batteur, il attend avec hâte le premier match.

Nous sommes devant la salle pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je discute avec Noéline, Caroline et Elise. Quand le nouveau professeur de défense contre du mal arrive, il nous demande de nous taire puis nous fais rentrer. Elise vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Lorsque James arrive, il me questionne du regard car il est toujours à côté de moi pendant les cours. Mais il va s'asseoir chez son cousin. Harry Potter nous explique se qu'on va apprendre durant cette année.

- **Nous allons commencer par un tournoi de duel. Regarder sur le tableau avec qui vous êtes puis faites le duel. Lorsque vous gagniez, venez me le dire je barrerai le prénom du perdant. Quand le premier tour de duel est passé, vous serez plus que 12. **

Toute la classe, se levèrent d'un coup et se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la classe. je regarde le tableau. Je vois que je dois affronter Gauthier. Je me mets face à lui et attends l'autorisation de commencer. Nous nous saluons puis reculons. Nous comptons jusqu'à trois puis je lance en première un sort.

- **Rictusempra.**

Gauthier le prend en plein fouet. Mais réussi à m'envoyais avant un sort:

- **Tarentallegra.**

Gauthier rigole comme un fou tandis que je danse mais je lui jette un :

- **Expelliarmus.**

Puis me jette un " **Finite Incantatem**" et j'arrête de danser

* * *

A la fin du cours nous n'étions plus que trois; James, Jéromina et moi. Bizarrement trois prénoms qui commence par J. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers les cachot pour notre cours de potions. Comme au cours précédant, mon parrain nous parle de ce qu'on apprendre durant cette année puis il nous parla des A.S.P.I.C. Puis il nous montres trois potions sur la tables. Il demande à Nathan de l'identifier:

- **C'est du veritaserum. On le reconnait car il n'a pas d'odeur et qu'il est incolore.**

- **10 points pour Serpantard.**

Puis il enlève le couvercle de la seconde potion et me demande de la reconnaître. Je m'approche et sens l'odeur de la menthe, de nouveaux romans et du nécessaire de balai que James utilise:

- **De l'armotentia car il a une couleur nacré et qu'il prend l'odeur qu'on aime. Il a une couleur différente pour tout le monde.**

- 10 points pour Serpentard.

Il remet le couvercle du la potion et je remarque que Noéline, Caroline, Jéromina et Elise sont à côté de moi. Nous reculons à notre place puis Jéromina du identifier la troisième et dernière potion

- **Du polynectar, car sa ressemble à de la boue parce qu'il manque un ingrédient. **

**- 10 points pour Serdaigle. Mais quel ingrédients ? Mr Potter ?**

**- Des cheveux de la personne de qui nous voulons voler l'apparence.**

**- 10 points pour Gryffondor**

* * *

- **Miss Zabini, voulez vous bien rester quelques minutes s'il vous plait.**

Je range mes affaires puis regarde les autres partis. Quand tous le monde est sortis, il ferma la porte puis me rejoint.

- **Alors tu voulais me dire quoi parrain ?**

**- As-tu suivi le cours d'histoire de la magie sur la guerre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts ?**

**- Mais oui bien sur. **assurais-je

-** Tu sais que mon père était vraiment contre les né-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Il détestait beaucoup les autres maisons de Poudlard, surtout les Gryffondor. Surveille ton frère.**

J'hoche positivement la tête puis sort de la classe.

* * *

A table, c'est déjà décidé on va à Pré-au-lard tout les quatre; Elise, Nathan, Jonathan et moi. On termine notre repas et attendons dans la grande salle qu'il ouvre la porte. Quelqu'un me tire en arrière, c'est James. Il me demande:

- Tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-lard ?

- Ah... Euh. Désolé James j'y vais avec Jonathan, Elise et Nathan. C'est leur première fois. Mais on peut se rejoint au trois balais.

- Pff ok. A 16h.

Il m'embrasse en vitesse puis se dirige vers ses amis et je retourne vers les miens. Quand le concierge ouvrit les portes et vérifie nos autorisations de sortis, nous partons direction Pré-au-lard.

Je montre tous les magasins à mes amis puis nous allons chez " farces pour sorciers facétieux" et regardons les nouveautés. Puis nous rentrons au château et allons dîner.

* * *

- **Tu es étais où ?** me demande James après le repas.

- **Comment ça où j'étais ?**

- **A 16h ! Je t'ai attendu pendant 30 minute.**

- **Ah. Désolé j'ai ...**

- **Oublié. Comme toujours c'est dernier temps. Tu passes ton temps avec Nathan, Jonathan et Elise. Tu m'oublies ainsi que Noéline et Caroline.**

- **Mais non je t'oublie pas, j'ai juste pas vu le temps passé. Désolé si je passe beaucoup de temps avec mes amis.**

- **C'est pas beau de temps mais tout ton temps avec. Tu n'as plus une seconde pour moi.**

- **Je vais me rattraper. Demain je passe ma journée avec toi. Ok ?**

- **D'accord mais n'oublie pas cette fois.**

- **Non j'oublie pas mon coeur.**


End file.
